This study will determine if a new method of analyzing time series data, estimation of approximate entropy, can be applied to distinguish differences in the regularity of luteinizing hormone (LH), follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) and perhaps dimeric inhibin in samples of serum obtained at regular intervals from women at different phases of their menstrual cycle. This method has been applied successfully with samples from sheep.